(Un)hidden Love
by Mischel
Summary: Mycroft and John think that Sherlock's in love. So John watches Sherlock to find out who is his mystery love. And what will happen, if they suddenly find a message from Moriarty, that says that he wants to kill Sherlock's boyfriend? Who is this 'boyfriend', and why does Moriarty know about him and John doesn't? Johnlock :)
1. Late Night Call

**And another Johnlock story! Yay! :D I always wrote the whole story and then I put it here chapter after chapter. This story however, is not finished, I have only the first chapter. I tried to write what will be in each chapter, so I have some plot as well. Still, please tell me what you think and if I should continue :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy it and sorry for my grammar mistakes - I'm not native speaker :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes :(((**

**Story: (Un)hidden Love  
Chapter 1: Late Night Call  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

It was late in the night and Sherlock was doing some of his experiments, in the kitchen again. John was in his room, reading a book. After a while he gave it up, because the book seemed to be too boring for him, and he opened his laptop to write something to his blog, or just get chatting with someone. But then he realized it was really late, so he just started to read his blog from the first meeting with Sherlock to the present day. It was funny how he was writing about him and Sherlock when he didn't know him as well as today. All the cases they had to solve, even now.

Suddenly, John heard an explosion. It wasn't a big one, but big enough to make a mess in the room. He immediatelly stood up from his bed and ran to the kitchen, where he found Sherlock, standing right in the middle of the room, his curly black hair a mess, with a strange broken test-tube in hands, and all around him just a mess and strange smoke. And a very stinky one.

John immediately put his hand up to his nose and coughed a bit. It was really disgusting smell. As if Sherlock let die something in there and then was doing some experiments with it. But who knows if right this wasn't the truth.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, loud enough for Sherlock to hear him, but quiet enough to not wake Mrs Hudson. But it wasn't very helpful, she was probably already awake because of that explosion. Or she will be, because of that horrible smell.

"I found it!" Sherlock smiled widely and laid the test-tube back on the table.

"You found what?" John asked, still a bit irritated. Dammit, Sherlock could have hurt himself! And one day he surely will, if he's gonna continue like this.

"I found that ingredient, that makes the whole mixture to explode! Now we have it, John, we have it!"

"What exactly do we have, Sherlock?" John asked again, he really didn't know why an explosion should solve some case. Sherlock laughed and turned around with joy.

"The murder, John, the murder" Sherlock smiled "Now we know how that man could have killed his ex, without noone noticing! It was so easy, we both had it right under our noses, but didn't see it! That man - David Tursy - he has all the time, day by day, - "

"You know what, Sherlock?" John interrupted his friend from an hour of explaining, that was surely about to come. The smell was unbearable, and he could just wonder why Sherlock didn't seem to feel it too. "I don't care how is it connected to that murder." Was is sadness, what John saw in Sherlock's eyes after he said that? "I just need to get out of here, to the clear air, ok?"

"Oh, Sherlock, what happened here?" Mrs Hudson asked with dismay on her face. She was in her night dress "I hope you two are not hurt anywhere."

"No, Mrs Hudson," Sherlock smiled on her reassuringly "We're both fine, I just need to tidy it here a bit up, you can go to sleep again."

"Right," John sighed, "I'll go outside for a while... so if you don't mind," He quickly left the room and ran downstairs for a clear air to please his nose and lungs. He went outside of their house, and inhaled deeply the cool air and then exhaled. He smiled. It was already dark out there. People were mostly sleeping, or watching tv in their flats, and the world just seemed to slow down a bit.

He closed his eyes, and thought of coming back to bed, when a black car stopped right in front of him. The door opened and in that moment he knew exactly, who was it this late in the night.

"Mycroft," John sighed and went into the car "Why now..." The door closed behind him and he was on his way to Mycroft's house again.

* * *

**So, what do you think about the first chapter? I know it was really short, but the next chapter will be longer, I hope. This looks rather like a preview. So? Did you like it, or not? Should I write the next chapter?**


	2. The Plan is on

**Ok guys, whoever is following this, here's the second chapter :)**

**Story: (Un)hidden Love**  
**Chapter 2: The Plan is on**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

After about twenty minutes the car finally stopped, and John Watson went out on the pavement. He walked into the building, where he knew Mycroft was waiting for him. The woman, who was with him in the car, always texting, never interested in anything else, was walking in front of him and stopped in front of a familiar door. John opened it and walked in. What a surprise, Mycroft was sitting there, in his armchair and waiting for John to come.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Watson," he greeted.

"Afternoon? It's night Mycroft, bloody night!" John said, irritated; still he sat into the sofa next to him and waited for Mycroft to say something.

"This is important, John," Mycroft replied and clasped his hands together under his chin, just like Sherlock always did. When John remained quiet and just raised his eyebrow to show he's still waiting, Mycroft continued "It's about my dear brother, Sherlock."

"Of course, who else this would be about?" John answered and took a cup of tea, that was on the table next to his armchair. He wasn't very interested, but when it was about Sherlock, he would at least listen what was Mycroft on about.

Mycroft didn't wait any longer and said what he wanted to, right when John started to drink his tea "I think Sherlock is in love." In that exact moment John tried his best not to vomit all of the liquid he had in mouth onto the man, sitting in front of him. But it was really hard. Mycroft just had to say that right when he was drinking, hadn't he?

"Wha-" John said, mouth and chin still wet, because of the tea, that apparently escaped his mouth. He had wet hands and quickly started to wipe them into his trousers. He will wash them tomorrow, after all. "What?" he repeated, still not believing "You think that Sherlock,_ our_ Sherlock," he swallowed the rest of the tea "is in love? And you're serious?"

"Obviously I am," Mycroft said and continued "I know my brother, John, I know when something's wrong with him. And as I've been watching, I deduced that he is in love."

"But... how?" John asked "I mean, I thought that Sherlock has never had any kind of relationship, at least he didn't tell me about any-"

"Moriarty calls him a 'virgin'," Moriarty muttered.

John's eyes narrowed "and is he? Is he virgin? Has he ever had any relationship? A girlfriend... boyfriend..."

"No, he hasn't." Sherlock's brother answered "As far as I know, he has never had anyone. It was always just him, Sherlock alone."

"He told me he's married to his work," John smiled a bit. When Sherlock said he doesn't have any girlfriend or boyfriend, John felt something like... hope. But he would never admit it. He almost forgot that feeling, until now. But Sherlock with someone? Is that even possible?

"And that is why I want you to watch him, carefully, and tell me about anything unusual you might notice." Mycroft said and smiled with his typical smile.

"Wait," John raised his hand "You want me to spy him? He wouldn't be very happy if he finds out and I think he will."

"John, do you want to know who is my brother's friend, or not?" Mycroft asked and drank a bit of his tea. He placed the cup back on the table and waited for the answer.

John didn't know what to do. He wanted to know who's Sherlock going out with, and he wanted to know why he didn't tell him, but on the other hand, he didn't want to disturb his friend's privacy. He decided at last "Ok, I will watch him, but just because I'm curious, not because you told me so," he said and stood up.

"I'm glad you've been helpful, Doctor Watson," Mycroft smiled and stood up as well. He reached his hand and gave him his telephone number "Just in case," he said and John nodded. Then he walked out, back to the pavement and to the car. It was cold outside, and the moon was already shining. John looked up to the sky, full of beautiful sparkling stars, and smiled.

"Sherlock in love?" he whispered. "Oh God, that's going to be funny," He went into the car, and waited till it reached Baker street.

xoXOXox

As soon as Sherlock tidied up his mess, he went to the window and looked out. John wasn't there. He opened the window and smelled the clear air. His room was still stinking and he didn't want to get John irritated again. He wanted him to be happy. So he let the smell to go out throught the opened window. It was almost an hour and John still wasn't back home. Sherlock got worried about him. He didn't want anything to happen to his John.

After another five minutes of waiting, he gave it up and sat into his armchair. He looked in front of him at the empty, John's armchair. It felt somehow wrong, when it was empty.

"You know, John," Sherlock whispered "It's lonely here without you," he stood up again and slowly walked to John's armchair. Then he turned around and slowly sat there, instead of John. It felt... different, than when he was sitting in his own armchair. Maybe because this one was John's.

_My John_, Sherlock smiled. The room was filled with cool, clear air, but still he could smell John, when he was thinking about him and sitting in his armchair.

Sherlock inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Yes, he felt John. And he was glad, that even when John isn't there he can feel him. He missed him. It was just an hour or so, but he missed him already. His smile, face, jumper. It really felt lonely when John wasn't there.

After a while, Sherlock stood up again and walked to the window, to look out. Still there was no one. Just an empty street. Baker street. Sherlock turned around and took his violin. He put it gently onto his left shoulder, took the bow and placed it on the strings. Then he slowly started to play. It wasn't very happy melody. But it wasn't very sad either. It was just gentle playing about him and John, about their friendship. About the feeling Sherlock had everytime, when John was gone. About how much he loved him and how much he wishes them to be more than friends. But it was about the fear Sherlock had too. About the fear he felt whenever he thought about telling John about his feelings. He was afraid to tell him. He was afraid that John would reject him. And that was the only thing Sherlock didn't want to happen.

Sherlock was still playing violin, when the doors opened and John walked in. He was really tired after the late-night adventure and all he wanted to do was just to take a hot shower and to cuddle in his warm blanket in his soft bed and finally get some sleep. He seemed pleased that the smell was finally gone, but it was cool inside.

"It's cool here," he stated matter of factly. Sherlock immediately put his violin away and went to close the window. He didn't want John to catch a cold.

"Yes, I opened the window to get rid of that horrible smell," Sherlock said and smiled "Where have you been?" he added and turned to John, that was already on his way to the bathroom.

"Me?" John asked "Yeah, I... I was, I just needed to go to clear air, so I took a walk along the Baker street and into the city," John didn't wait for any response and went into the bathroom "I'll take a shower and then I go to sleep," he just called and disappeared behind the door.

Sherlock smirked. He knew that John was lying. He just didn't want him to know where he was. It didn't seem that John was much walking, Sherlock deduced from John's trousers and boots. He was far away, but he had to take a cab.

Sherlock heard the water starting to fall down, in John's shower, so he returned to his violin and started to play again. He played a happy melody, because John was home again, and Sherlock felt happy, when John was there with him. He played and played, another half an hour perhaps, and then he finally stopped. He put his violin back on its right place and went upstairs. Slowly, he opened the door to John's room, to look, if John was already sleeping, or not.

He slowly and quietly went inside and saw John, lying on his bed, with moon's light shining on his blond hair. He was fast asleep, snoring quietly and comfortably into his pillow, underneath his head. Sherlock smiled. He couldn't believe it. John was so beautiful when he was sleeping. So cute. He looked so natural and he seemed to be happy. Sherlock took a step forward, and then another. When John seemed to be still sleeping, he went slowly to his bed and looked at John closer. He bent down and gave John a gentle secret kiss on top of his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my doctor," Sherlock whispered and slowly went out of John's room, closed his door and went into the bathroom to take a shower and then to go to sleep too.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2! Did you like it? Till next time again ;)**


	3. The First Sign

**Ok, I'd like to thank all of you, who are following this story, who favorited it, and a special thanks for all, who reviewed! I'm glad you like this :) So here's another chapter, I hope you all will like this one as well as the previous ones.**

**Story: (Un)hidden Love  
****Chapter 3: The First Sign  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

The first thing John felt as soon as his visit to dream land slowly faded away, was the warm breeze blowing gently onto his face, brushing away the last remains of his sleep. John's eyes fluttered and he slowly opened them. The sun was already shining through his opened window, and he heard some birds tweeting and singing. He slowly and sleepily rolled over to look at his phone. When he saw what the time was, he immediately panicked, but then he realized that it was saturday, and he had a plenty of free time. For himself, cases, Sherlock, and whatever he was about to do today. Honestly, he had no idea, but that was perhaps the fortune of living with a flatmate, named Sherlock Holmes. You probably never get bored, you have always lots of things to do. Solving cases, running for your life, and in the free time, John always writes his blog.

He liked it. The saturday morning, with the feeling as if there was nothing to do. But he couldn't lay in his bed forever, so he slowly sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stood up. He went out of his room and headed to bathroom to brush his teeth and put on new clothes. Then he headed to Sherlock's room to find out, if his friend is still sleeping, but Sherlock's bed was empty. John frowned a bit and walked to the kitchen.

As soon as he was there, he saw Sherlock, sitting at the table, typing something in his laptop. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, John noticed. Sherlock, typing in John's laptop was still alright, even when it was actually John's laptop. But the strangest thing was, that on the table, was a cup of nice hot coffee, with another empty cup for tea, that was on the table too, in a middle-sized teapot, and right next to it was a little plate with roasted toasts. Next to the toasts was a butter with knife, a marmalade with another clean knife, and another plate with another few freshly roasted toasts. Sherlock had the same in front of him, with a little jar of sugar for his coffee. So John's coffee was without sugar, he supposed. Exactly as he liked it.

When Sherlock noticed that John was awake, he put away John's laptop, smiled beautifuly and greeted "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah I did, thanks," John murmured and looked at Sherlock's shining smiley face, then back on the full table, and then back at Sherlock, with suspicious expression "Mrs Hudson?" He just asked and showed on the table in front of him with his forefinger.

"No, why?" Sherlock asked and frowned. Then he smiled again and added "I went shopping and made a breakfast for you, you don't like it?" Sherlock's smile a bit fell.

"No, I like it, I really do," John smiled at him, but took a step backwards "Just... wait a minute," he said and went back to his room. There he took his phone and immediately started to text Mycroft. He was right, Sherlock was obviously in love. He was all happy the whole morning and he made a breakfast for him. That wasn't very usual, and he went shopping! That was certainly a weird thing. Was he ill?

John started to type the letters:

_You were right. Sherlock's in love.  
__He is extremely happy today. He made me  
__breakfast and went shopping!  
__JW_

He sent the message to Mycroft's number and smiled. He couldn't believe it. Sherlock was really in love. But who was his girlfriend? Or was it boyfriend? John wouldn't be much surprised. Sherlock himself once told him that girls aren't exactly his area. But even when John was happy that Sherlock wasn't lonely, he felt something else. Was it sadness? Could it even be sadness? Why would he be sad, when Sherlock obviously found his soul mate, and he, John Watson, still didn't.

Or was he sad because he was jealous? _That is completely ridiculous,_ John thought immediately. Why would he be jealous? Just because Sherlock found a friend, didn't mean he was about to be jealous, right? Sherlock wasn't alone anymore, and that was a reason to be happy, not a reason for jealousy.

John went out of his room, back into the kitchen and sat to the table. Sherlock put the laptop away again and started to eat his toast "Thanks," John said "for the breakfast" he added and smiled. Sherlock smiled too.

"You're welcome," he said and put sugar into his coffee, then he drank a bit of it and started to eat his toast with marmelade. John took the butter and marmelade and put it onto his own toasts. Then he started to eat too. He didn't know whether it was because he was so hungry, or because Sherlock was a genius, but the toasts were awesome. They tasted wonderful. John smiled with his mouth full of food and ate the rest of them. Then he took one another toast and put again butter and marmalade onto it and ate it as well.

Then John noticed that Sherlock is eyeing him with interest, so he looked at him.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked, uncertain. John gave him a big happy smile and nodded.

"Sherlock, they're wonderful," he said. Then he tasted his coffee without sugar, and smiled even more "And this coffee is even more amazing," he said. The smile, that appeared on Sherlock's face was one of those, that said that he was extremely happy that he made his friend happy too. John didn't see this smile too often, but he noticed that Sherlock had this smile just for him. He's never seen Sherlock smiling like this to anyone else, not even Mycroft, Greg and Molly. No, this smile was just his. Just for him. And that made him feel special.

Sherlock took John's laptop again and started to read something. John was watching him, and then he finally asked "What are you reading?" Sherlock looked at him and back at the laptop in front of him.

"Oh, nothing," he said and leaned the laptop to him closer, so it was harder for John to see what was on the screen. John frowned, but then smiled.

"C'mon, what is it?" he asked again and stood to look over Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock looked at him and then back on the screen, he quickly ended the internet and let there just the main screen to be seen. But John was quicker and he catched a glance of what was on the screen previously. And it was his own blog. He smiled playfully "You were reading my blog?" he asked.

"No, no I wasn't," Sherlock quickly said, but his cheeks went red. That was a good reason for suspiciousness "Why would I be reading you blog, it's not very interesting, John," he said and stood up.

"Hey!" John laughed "That wasn't very nice," smiled he and took his laptop to browse the internet history secretly. He didn't expect Sherlock to say something, well, maybe just some mumbling about how boring it was and that his titles were extremely ridiculous, but certainly he didn't expect what Sherlock said then.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock apologized and sat into his armchair, legs crossed. John looked up from his laptop and stared at Sherlock as if he was a complete different person. "What?" Sherlock asked when the staring started to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" John asked, still gaping at him "Aren't you ill?"

"Why would I be ill, John?" Sherlock asked, looking at him confused. John just raised his eyebrows and looked back to his laptop again "Never mind," he coughed a bit. Then he started to browse the internet history and smiled when he found out that Sherlock didn't delete it. He had to be totally in love that he forgot to do that, Usually he always deleted the history, so John couldn't read where was he, but now he didn't and John had to use it as his advantage. He smirked.

He looked once again at Sherlock; he was standing at the window, looking out from it. _Great_, John looked in his laptop and read. He smiled, satisfied. So Sherlock was reading what has John writen about him when they first met! Ha!

"You were reading about yourself? About what have I writen about you when we first met?" He smiled mischievously and looked at blushing Sherlock, who was already looking at him.

A minute of silence and then quiet "Maybe..." by Sherlock. John smiled again. "But just because I wanted to know when did we first met; I needed the exact date." Sherlock blurted immediately when he saw John's winning expression.

"Of course," John laughed a bit and closed his laptop.

"Really," Sherlock exclaimed and sat back into his armchair. He was restless again. He needed _a case._

"As you say, oh great detective," John smirked and sat into his armchair in opposite of Sherlock, that was looking at him again.

"Consulting detective," Sherlock murmured under his breath and smiled a bit.

"So," John started and took the newspapers. He started to read the titles to find out if there was anything interesting. Well, interesting enough for Sherlock to take it"What are we going to do today?" he asked, still reading the newspapers.

"Oh, I don't know," Sherlock said "But I need a case," he stood up again, went to the window and then layed into the sofa and growled from frustration.

"I can see that," John said. Suddenly, as if their wishes fulfilled and someone rang on the bell.

"A client!" Sherlock exclaimed and jumped out of the sofa. John laughed at that. Sherlock was a real genius. The wisest man he has ever met, to be honest, and still he was able to behave as a little child. And there was still a few things in which Sherlock Holmes was lost. He knew almost everything in the world, every map he has ever seen, he had in mind, just because of his 'mind palace'. But things that weren't important for him he didn't remember. He just 'deleted' them. Just like the solar system.

Or love. Sherlock knew the whole chemistry of love, but the real love, was something like unreachable target for him. But maybe not any longer. Because as John saw, and Mycroft deduced, Sherlock was obviously in love.

_And that indeed is a reason to be happy,_ thought John.

...Or was it not?

* * *

**Till next time! This chapter was up pretty quickly, wasn't it? :) ****H****ope you enjoyed it!**


	4. A Message

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I had lots of homeworks and projects to make. I'm not done with all of them yet, and this chapter was written already a week ago, but I didn't have any time to check it. And do you know how hard is to create a case? :) Anyway, here's the next chapter finally, so enjoy the reading! :D**

**Story: (Un)hidden Love**  
**Chapter4: A Message**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

As John realized, Sherlock was already downstairs, opening the doors for their client. And as soon as their client was upstairs, Sherlock gave him a chair and sat happily into his armchair, eyes sparkling. John smiled at that. Sherlock was extremely happy today. And he was glad for it.

Their client was a man in middle age. He had brown short hair, blue shirt with a brown jacket and jeans. That was as far as John could tell. But Sherlock surely noticed all the folds on his jeans and jacket, the state of his hair, he'd know when the man went to sleep yesterday, where was he before that and what had he for breakfast.

"Hungry?" John asked politely, 'cause the man looked scared and tired. As if he wasn't sleeping the whole night.

"Of course he's hungry, John," Sherlock said suddenly "He didn't have breakfast today, and not even the dinner yesterday," he smiled, and John just rolled his eyes.

"Show off," he muttered.

The man was staring at Sherlock confused. Then he opened his mouth, closed it again, but finally he said:

"So it's true," he paused for a moment, looking at Sherlock "It's all true what people say about you,"

"And what do people say about me?" Sherlock asked, even when it was obvious that he knew the answer.

"That you are incredibly clever, and can deduce everything," the man said, looking at Sherlock. Then he looked at John "No, thanks, even when I'm hungry I wouldn't eat anything,"

"Of course not," muttered Sherlock.

"Shut up," John said quietly, so Sherlock could hear him. Then he looked at their client and asked "So, what is your problem, what happened? And what's your name?"

"My name is David," the man looked down on his hands, and suddenly had tears in eyes, but he tried his best to control it and wiped them into his sleeve. "M-My... my boyfriend disappeared," David said. John just raised his eyebrows. Sherlock looked at John, and adjusted himself in his armchair, so he can sit more comfortable and coughed a bit during the process. He knew of course that the man is a gay, but he hoped that the case wouldn't be about his boyfriend. Another love case. he was a bit bored with these ones.

"Boring," Sherlock sighed and perhaps wanted to stand up again, but John's hand on his thigh stopped him and he remained sitting. He knew he was supposed to solve that case, but with John's hand on his thigh it was much harder. He couldn't focus and all he could think of was John's hand on his leg. The gentle touch. That heat of his hand... Fortunately, as soon as John saw that Sherlock remained sitting, he put his hand back and looked at the man in front of him to encourage him to continue with his story.

"Yesterday morning, I... I woke up and..." The man looked down again, took a deep breath to prevent tears and continued with a bit thick voice "I wanted to go to my job, but then my phone rang, so I picked it up."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes to show he was bored, but John ignored it and let David speak, so he continued: "Some man was calling, and I had no idea who it was, so I asked who's calling. But the man said just that he wants to have a dinner. I refused, because I had to go to my work and I had a boyfriend, so I said that I have a boyfriend and-" David sniffed a bit and continued: "And then the man said one sentence I won't ever forget."

"What sentence?" John asked and the man looked up at him, and at Sherlock and said "'You don't have your boyfriend any longer'," David said and had to take a tissue to blow his nose. He was a bit crying now, but did his best to not burst into tears until he said everything what happened. But he was rather scared, and afraid about his boyfriend than crying. He still had no idea what has happened to him. And he was desparate to know. He swallowed and continued with his story: "I was afraid, yes, but I didn't understand how did he mean it. What did he mean by it. So after work, I went to Nick, eh" he coughed a bit "That's him, my boyfriend," he said and smiled a bit as he imagined his smiling face for a second.

"I went into his flat," David said: "I opened the door, but it was unlocked. Nick always locks the door, even when he's inside. I went there, and walked throught his whole flat. Kitchen, bathroom, livingroom,..." he paused for a moment and took a deep breath again "But Nick wasn't there," David said with a bit shaky voice. He swallowed "I called him on his phone but he didn't pick it up. I ended the call. Then, his telephone in his livingroom rang suddenly," he looked at Sherlock and then at John, very sad "I carefully picked it up, and said 'hello'. A man on the other side said nothing, but then I heard somewhere in the distance in the phone Nick's confused words. 'Who are you' he had said. And some other man answered 'Noone you need to know' and it was that man. That man who called me yesterday morning and said he wanted to have a dinner."

David started to speak a bit faster than it was needed, but John listened properly and so did Sherlock. Maybe he started to like this case. "His voice was so gentle, almost young, but... but his words sounded so evil, mockingly..." David stopped and was quiet a while. He wanted to remember the exact words of that man who was threatening him.

"I heard Nick's confused and worried voice, asking what does the man want. He said he just wanted to have a dinner. Nothing more, just dinner." He frowned a bit "That was all he asked. Then I remember he said something to Nick and Nick was quiet. I didn't understand what was he telling to Nick, but it couldn't have been anything very nice. Nick is always cheerful and likes talking. He really does. He talks almost as much-"

"C'mon, you want us to solve the case or you don't?" Sherlock asked, irritated a bit. He didn't want any kind of boring family describing. It was boring. He tried his best to ignore John's glare at him, but even when their client was talking again, he still could feel John's eyes on his face.

"Nick was far too quiet," David said and coughed a bit. "Nick was far too quiet, and that's not normal." he briefly looked at Sherlock who smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He continued: "Then I heard only one word. It was Nick who spoke. He said, 'Ok' and that was all." David's eyes started to fill with tears again. He wasn't sure how long can he still carry on. He wanted to know where his boyfriend is. He was so desperate to know.

"And what happened next?" John asked, encouraging David again.

"Then?" he asked with his eyes glistening "Then the man's sweet, but dangerous voice said some... sort of message, though I don't know who is it for."

"And what did he say?" Sherlock asked.

The man was a while silent and then quietly said: "Tell him it's his turn." As soon as the words left David's mouth, Sherlock looked at John instinctively, and his brain started to work. What if the man meant him and his John by the message? What if it was for someone David knew, and the man knew about it. What if they wouldn't ever find out for whom was the message, and what if it really was for him and John? Then the man would need to know them. Another enemy? Or some enemy they already know? Sherlock's thoughts were speeding and speeding, swirling and flying throughout his entire mind palace, when he was cut off by John's voice.

"So... your problem is that someone is threatening you and your erm, boyfriend?" David nodded a bit "And that your boyfriend disappeared."

"Yes," David said "The whole last night I slept in Nick's flat. I think I fell asleep. I didn't even have my breakfast, as Mr. Holmes mentioned before. As soon as I woke up, I headed to Baker Street."

As was John looking at David who was trembling a bit, sitting in front of him, he started to think. Nick, David's boyfriend disappeared. From the last talk, you could say that he 'wanted' to have a dinner with that bad man. That was a bit similiar to the main title in the newspapers that he read this morning. He tried to remember, but them he asked "Hey, have you read newspapers today?"

David shook his head "I didn't have time, I went straight to you both," he said.

"Wait a minute," John said and stood up. He left the newspapers on the table. He went back, sat down and started to search through them for that title. Sherlock was looking at him interested, David rather confused and sad. Once John found that title, he showed it to David and asked "Is this your boyfriend?"

David looked at the picture under the title and saw a man, lying on the ground with a lots of people around. Doctors mostly. There was a bus. It didn't move, the driver had to accidentaly kill that poor man who was lying on the ground. And then David looked at the man's face. His eyes widened; his heart stopped. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. He was just sitting there, looking at his boyfriend's dead face.

As soon as John recognised David's answer, he immediately stood up and went to hug him. He knew what it meant to lose someone. He had lost a few good friends in the war in Afghanistan. He still could see their faces in front of his eyes when he wants to remember. Their frightened faces. And now, this man in front of him, has lost his love. He has lost someone so close that he couldn't even imagine his life without him. They couldn't have imagined life without each other and now one of them was dead.

David's shoulders were trembling uncontrollably and he was crying so loudly that Sherlock had to go away. He didn't understand why was the man so sad. Better to not feel anything. But then, when he thought about it, he had some feelings. For John surely. He loved him with all his heart, but was too afraid to tell him. So if he would lose John, he supposed he would want to die immediately, regardless Mycroft, Molly, his parents and all other people would want to stop him. He would just kill himself, because life without John would be a life for nothing. He would lose his purpose, love, his lifeforce.

So in a certain way, he did understand his sorrow. What was his name? Yeah, David. While John was hugging and comforting David, Sherlock took the newpapers to look if there was anything interesting. He read the title and saw picture of... Nick, was it? Yes, Nick. Then he started to read it. If they would want to know who was that man who was threatening David, they had to know what newspapers say. Even when he didn't quite believe them.

And if that message that the man told David to tell 'him' was meant for Sherlock and John,... Well, he will have to find out who it was and protect John with his life. But he couldn't be so sure that it was for him. Atl least he hoped it wasn't for him.

He started to read the article; it seemed that Nick just ran out of the restaurant and jumped under a bus. Why would he have done that? Unless that man was threatening him as well. Sherlock wanted to turn on the next page, when something cought his attention. It was a smaller title, still attached to Nick. It was saying that Doctors, when they were searching the body, found a message. It was a piece of paper with big black letters. Sherlock read it and as soon as the words flew to his brain...

... his eyes widened, his heart stopped as well and his brain stopped working entirely. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, it was as if he was dead for a while.

Because the message was:

It's your turn SH.  
Yours and your boyfriend's.  
JM


	5. Love is not a weakness

**Hey, sorry I'm late again, but I had no idea of how to continue and I was busy because of school. I made a presentation and I had to talk about it in front of 4 or 5 classes and teachers (and I did it, luckily), and then a new fandom took over me - Once upon a time. It's really awesome and I just had to watch and watch and watch to know how does it end and it still continued and continued, and... well, you probably know how it feels when you find a new fandom :D But here you go, here's the next chapter, finally ;)**

**Story: (Un)hidden Love**  
**Chapter 5: Love is not a weakness**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

It was one day after John left Mycroft and agreed with spying Sherlock. Mycroft woke up, ate his breakfast and took his tea. As usual he sat into his favorite armchair and started to think. Suddenly his phone rang and he took it to look what was it.

"Ahh," smiled he "Seems John makes his job," he read the message and leant back into his armchair. So Sherlock is in love. John noticed it too. He was nice and cheerful all the morning and he went shopping, which is weird enough for Sherlock. And, he made a breakfast. So he certainly has to be in love.

And then as soon as his smile appeared on his face, it disappeared again. Because he realized something. He was jealous. Jealous at his younger brother. Because he apparently found his true love already and he still hasn't. He's still alone, and even when he claims that he isn't, he _is_ alone. He always says that he doesn't mind, but now, when even Sherlock is in love, he maybe has that feeling of... maybe he just wants to, he wishes he could know how it feels to be loved. How it feels to have someone who understands you, who knows you, and you know him. Someone you could kiss.

Not that Mycroft was always alone. No. Once he had love. He certainly wasn't a virgin as his brother was. Or was he no longer? The corners of his lips slightly twitched up. Because what if Sherlock wasn't a virgin anymore? What if he...

"No, can't be," Mycroft muttered and drank a bit of his tea. Should he take another spy for Sherlock? No, his brother would notice, he was certain of this. Sherlock would notice that he is being spied. But, when the spy is his dear friend John, he wouldn't notice in a million years.

In some way, Mycroft maybe knew who Sherlock's love was. He couldn't be sure, but when he looked at his brother's behavior when he is with John Watson, it was a proof. His acting. John apparently hasn't noticed yet, but Mycroft thought that Sherlock is in love with John. Because who else would it be? Molly? No, he knew that Molly loved Sherlock, but Sherlock definitely didn't love Molly. She was just his friend. Maybe he didn't even notice that she loves him, because well, he is Sherlock Holmes. The smartest man in England and maybe in the world (after Mycroft of course), but love? No, in love was Sherlock totally lost.

So if Sherlock is in love, and if it's John, he could learn something about love. And if it really was John? Well, the next message Mycroft is about to get was certainly a proof of it.

xoXOXox

It was almost twenty minutes, and David was still crying. David was still crying, John was still comforting him, and Sherlock, which was really weird, was still sitting in the sofa, looking at the newspapers, and he wasn't moving. When John looked at him, and saw the expression Sherlock had, he got worried. Sherlock didn't look well, and John thought that he really wasn't.

John didn't want to, but he had to send David back home. First, David needed to rest, and second, John wanted to be alone with Sherlock to ask him what happened. So as soon as David was gone, John went to still unmoving, stunned Sherlock and looked over his shoulder. When he read the message, his eyes widened.

"So," he said, "so you have? A boyfriend, I mean?" John smiled. He was glad that Sherlock wasn't alone after all, but he also felt something like sorrow inside his heart. Maybe he would be glad if he was Sherlock's boyfriend. But that was completely ridiculous, he wasn't a gay. At least he always said that to himself. But he still couldn't get rid of that feeling that Sherlock should be, that he_ is_ someone more for him than just a friend.

But when John realized what that message was saying, he realized that this wasn't a game. This was far from a game. This was really serious. So Jim Moriarty, was threatening Sherlock that he will kill his boyfriend as he - because it had to be him - threatened David and Nick, and then... he killed Nick. But there's no way that Sherlock would allow someone to kill his boyfriend. No, Sherlock would protect him.

And now John realized something more. Moriarty apparently knew, who was Sherlock's boyfriend. He knew it and John didn't? What? How?

"Erm," John said when Sherlock was still quiet, "How does Moriarty know about your boyfriend?" he asked. But Sherlock still didn't move and still remained quiet. John sighed. He knelt in front of Sherlock, carefully took the newspapers away from him and put his hands on Sherlock's tensed shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Sherlock. You don't need to worry, we will protect him," John whispered.

Sherlock's eyes were all the time looking somewhere in front of him, into nothing. He had a few tears in eyes, but apparently was doing his best to stop them. But now, his eyes suddenly looked at John, right into his trustful eyes and he felt safe as he has never before. He felt everything, he could sence everything, John.

John was still kneeling in front of Sherlock and Sherlock was looking into his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and in the same time, Sherlock threw his arms around John's shoulders and squeezed, burrying his head into John's neck.

"Oh, John," exclaimed Mrs Hudson who opened the door just a second ago, happily, "So you finally asked him? Oh," she smiled and put her hands on her heart.

"What?" John asked fearfully "No, no Mrs Hudson, you got that wrong," he said, but with Sherlock still hanging around his shoulders and Mrs Hudson already going away, he had no chance.

"I have to call all my friends and tell them this lovely new," John just heard from the distance and his eyes widened a bit, but when he realized that Sherlock was still hugging him, and that he actually did show some feelings, he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around Sherlock and squeezed too, to comfort his friend. Sherlock always claimed that he has no feelings and that feelings just bother you. But John knew that Sherlock had some feelings. He just didn't want to show them, he was afraid. Maybe he didn't want to seem weak. Even though In John's eyes he would never be weak.

"I," Sherlock whispered against John's neck and sniffed a bit, "This is my first time, John," he said, he had closed eyes all the time, "My first time being in love with someone, and-" he took a deep breath, feeling the scent of John and exhaling again, "and I don't want to lose y-him," he said and burried his head back into John's shoulder, his black curles tickling John on his neck.

"I know, Sherlock, I understand," John whispered and smiled. Somehow he enjoyed being so close to Sherlock. He didn't know why, but it just felt right.

They stayed like this a few more seconds, hugging each other, but suddenly Sherlock pulled away, stood up, put on his usual clever-face and as if nothing just happened he took his scarf, coat and exclaimed: "We need to go to Molly to see that corpse,"

John was just sitting there and when he finally recovered from the state of shock, Sherlock was already pulling his collar up and opening the door.

"Hey, wait," John laughed and jumped up to take his jacket and hurry after Sherlock. It was really ridiculous. Sherlock has just, just for a minute, but he actually has shown John that he has feelings and that he can be vulnerable. That he is a human. And as soon as the minute ended, he hid all the feeling back into his mind palace into a room called 'dangerous stuff' and as if nothing just happened continued to live like Sherlock Holmes. A man without feelings, a man that didn't want to admit that he feels something.

But despite this all, John adored Sherlock. He really did.

xoXOXox

As soon as they walked out of the house, Sherlock called for a taxi and they both sat inside. John looked at Sherlock who was looking out of the window, and secretly started to write a text to Mycroft.

SH has a boyfriend, not a girlfriend.  
And JM wants him dead.  
We're heading to Molly.  
JW

"What are you writing?" Sherlock suddenly asked and John hid his phone immediately in his pocket.

"Actually, nothing important," he answered, smiling a bit. He expected Sherlock to say something, like that it was obvious that it was important, but Sherlock just nodded slightly and turned to look out on the road again. He wasn't acting like his usual self, and that made John worried.

He sighed and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder again. "It's going to be fine, you know," he said, but Sherlock remained quiet. It seemed he was tensed and John wasn't sure what that caused, but he put his hand back anyway. Sherlock sighed a bit, but didn't look at John.

"So," John started again: "Regardless everything what's happening right now..." he looked at Sherlock again "You really have... a boyfriend?" John tried to smile, but he knew that if Sherlock sees him now, he wouldn't be much convinced. And Sherlock wasn't smiling either. He wanted to, but not when John wasn't his boyfriend yet and when Moriarty wanted them dead.

"No," whispered Sherlock, "I mean yes, but no. It's... it's complicated." he sighed again.

"Ok," John said "And, do I know him?" he asked.

Sherlock remained silent, and then quiet: "Maybe?" he said. John wanted to ask how does he look like or who it was, but suddenly Sherlock opened the door and walked out so quickly that John didn't even notice it. When he looked out, he realized that they were already there. So he jumped out of the car and quickly followed Sherlock who was already opening the door to St. Bartholomew's Hospital.


	6. Hidden with a Cat

**First I thought this was going to be really short and boring chapter, and then I started writing and it's longer than any other previous chapter of this whole story :D I tried to write as much as it was possible about Johnlock in this chapter, so I hope you will enjoy it and maybe laugh a bit ;)**

**Story: (Un)hidden Love**  
**Chapter 6: Hidden with a cat**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

When they reached the mortuary, they opened the door and walked in. There was a corpse already laying on the table, covered in white blanket. Sherlock pulled his whip out of his coat - it could come in handy after all. They didn't know why did Nick jump under the bus. When Sherlock came closer to see the body, he smiled. He really loved this feeling. Just standing, enjoying the feeling of knowing. Well, he didn't know yet, but soon he will deduce everything and John and Molly would just stand around, listening to him and they wouldn't understand him.

He put the whip on the table next to the man and reached a hand to uncover his face.

"You think it's Nick?" John asked suddenly. He was standing right behind Sherlock and Sherlock jumped a bit when John surprised him. He forgot he was with him.

"I hope so," he muttered and took the blanket off so they could see the face. And it was Nick.

"Great, now just to find Molly," John said and turned around. Where was she anyway, she was supposed to be in work. And then, it hit him. He saw her on the table, with her head on her folded arms, eyes closed, sleeping. "Sherlock," John whispered and Sherlock turned around.

"What is it?" he asked, but then he saw her. She had to be really exhausted when she fell in sleep in her work. John came closer to her and carefully shook with her shoulder. She stirred slowly.

"Sherlock," she just mumbled and John looked at his detective who was staring back. John shook with her more and she finally woke up. "Erm, John?" she mumbled and then "Sherlock?" once she saw him she immediately wiped her mouth and arranged her messed hair a bit so it wasn't that messy. "What are you two doing here," she asked, but then her eyes landed on Nick with uncovered face and she realized the reason. "Ah, I see," said she.

"What were you doing yesterday," John smiled "You were watching tv all the night, or?" he looked at Sherlock, but he was already standing behind Nick, searching his body with his tiny magnifier.

"No," Molly smiled "I had a date," she said "And it actually worked out, so we stayed outside a long time."

"Ahh," John nodded "Well, good luck with him," he smiled and went to Sherlock. Molly went after him and looked in the papers that were laying on the table.

"Nick Taylor," she started to read "He committed a suicide yesterday. He jumped under a bus."

"I know, it was in newspapers," Sherlock said matter of factly and continued in his searching. Molly looked at him and then she continued.

"One broken arm, and leg twisted wrist, internal bleeding and- "

"Five broken ribs," Sherlock finished and started to study Nick's right hand and nails properly.

"Show off," smiled John and looked at Molly "Could I look at it, please?" and reached a hand to her papers.

"Sure," she smiled and handed it to him. He looked at it from the top to the end. It wasn't anything special or extra interesting to be honest. Well, at least John wouldn't say, but as he knew Sherlock, it would be either boring to even notice, or he would have deduced it everything sooner than he'd see the papers. Or he would simply notice something that says everything and what was obvious.

"Died immediately," John read and put the papers back on the table, next to Nick's feet. "So?" he asked "What have you deduced?"

"Well," Sherlock said and took a deep breath before he started "He has two cats, he used to have a dog, he had a girlfriend when he was about 16 years old but then obviously realized he was a..." now Sherlock swallowed, avoiding anybody's eyes "...gay," he finished. "Two sis-"

"Wait..." Molly cut him off "He was a... gay?" she asked.

"Obviously," Sherlock just said and took a deep breath again.

"Obviously," said Molly quietly, listening Sherlock's continuing list of his deductions.

"Two sisters, poor family, mother, father was drunk - now dead obviously, he grew on a farm, not many friends," now his face a bit saddened, but he didn't let it show in any way "oh, and a few... months? Yeah, a few months ago he was on a voyage around the world, someone had to pay it for him or he had to win in a lottery" he finished.

"Obviously," John added and Sherlock looked up at him, saying:

"Obviously," then he grabbed the papers and started to search through them, just in case he missed something, which he deeply doubted, but he searched through them anyway. And so everyone was quiet and an awkward silence fell. Sherlock was still searching through the papers and Molly with John were just standing there, waiting for him to find something.

And so John turned to Molly "And what about your new boyfriend?" he asked "Is he nice?"

Molly blushed a bit and a sheepish smile appeared on her face "Yes," she nodded "he's kind," she looked down and then at Sherlock secretly.

"And how does he look like?" John asked again "tall, curly hair, skinny with a coat and sometimes a scarf around his neck?" he had to smile, it was so obvious that Molly was in love with Sherlock, but Sherlock just didn't see it.

"Ho-how do you know?" she stuttered, blushing completely. He didn't see him, he couldn't know how he looked like.

"Oh, just... just instinct," John smiled and watched Molly, nodding slightly and looking back at Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock too. He was still looking at the papers, apparently reading. "Oh, and what about you, Sherlock?" John smirked playfully and stepped a bit closer to him.

"What about me?" Sherlock lifted his head immediately, looking at both of them. He wasn't listening. John folded his arms on his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well," John started "you still didn't tell me, how does _your_ boyfriend look like," he smiled. He really wanted to know, so he could find him. Sherlock said that he knows him, so he could recognize him and he would know who to punch. Wait, why would he punch Sherlock's new boyfriend? It didn't make any sense, did it? _Maybe_, John thought, _maybe I want to punch him so he would not be Sherlock's boyfriend anymore? Maybe because I'm... I'm jealous?_ The more he was thinking that, the more it made sense to him and felt right. But he wasn't gay, right? Or was he?

"Wait," Molly smiled a bit, but her smile didn't reach her eyes "You..." she looked at Sherlock "You have a... a... b-boyfriend?" she asked. She couldn't believe that. A small tears found their way to her eyes, but she immediately blinked them away. She shouldn't be upset, she had a boyfriend now, Sherlock was out of reach before and it wouldn't ever change. But he was a... gay?

Sherlock was quiet, avoiding their eyes and trying to ignore them. But John unfortunately noticed that Molly was upset. He didn't realize that this could upset her. "Oh Molly, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" he tried to apologize.

"No," she smiled "It's ok, why would I be upset?" she asked and tried to smile a bit more "I'm glad that Sherlock has found someone," she said. "Now if you excuse me," she smiled again "I have some work to do," and then she simply left. John felt sorry for Molly. He really didn't mean to upset her. He didn't realize that if he tells her that Sherlock has someone and especially that he is gay, it would upset her, because that meant that she can't ever have even a chance with him.

"Why was she upset?" Sherlock asked confused, but then he let it go and proclaimed "Anyway, we have some work to do too, right?" He jumped up, took his whip, grabbed John's hand and went out of the mortuary. "We have to find Nick's flat," he just said when they were leaving.

xoXOXox

Nick's flat wasn't far away from the mortuary, actually, it was just around the corner and a few streets away. Sherlock didn't even bother to take a cab, so they had much more time for talking. And John certainly wanted to use this as an advantage. Sherlock still didn't tell him who was his mystery boyfriend and his patience was slowly but surely starting to wear thin. He didn't really know why was he so desperate to know who was it, but he just somehow needed to know that.

"Sherlock?" he asked and grabbed his coat to slow down his pace, he was walking pretty fast. "You still didn't tell me who is he, or at least how does he look like," he demanded. Suddenly, Sherlock stopped, turned around and looked at him. He was always taller, so he was looking down at him, but John didn't let himself feel smaller.

"What do you want to hear, John?" Sherlock suddenly said, upset apparently "That I love him with all my heart, that I've loved him since we first met and that I wouldn't let anything happen to him? That he means too much for me than I've ever thought someone could? That I wouldn't bear to lose him?" he blinked the tears that started to form in his eyes away and looked even closer to John's eyes "That I can't tell you how does he look like or who he is because I am too afraid that you wouldn't accept who have I chosen? That I think about him all the night and day and can't ever stop?"

John's hand slowly let go of Sherlock's coat that he was still absentmindedly holding. "No," John said "I... I don't know what to say, Sherlock, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I've been so annoying, sorry," Sherlock didn't say anything, he just turned around, continuing in their way to Nick's flat.

"Let's find what we can find," Sherlock murmured during the way.

John just kept walking, looking at Sherlock. He really didn't know what to say. He didn't realize that this is actually for Sherlock the first time he has ever felt love, and he needed his support. And all he gave him was just his annoying questioning. He wasn't really that good friend as he thought he was. He should have known that Sherlock wouldn't like all those questions when he didn't even know exactly what love is until now.

Suddenly his phone rang and he put it out of his pocket to look who it was. As soon as he saw 'Mrs Hudson' on the display, he cursed under his breath and rejected the call. He really didn't want to hear what Mrs Hudson wanted to say. Especially when the last conversation they had together was about him, proposing to Sherlock. Well, 'conversation'.

So now the only thing they had to do was to go to Nick's flat and find anything, related to Moriarty or anything else interesting. Unfortunately, the building, where Nick was living had no elevator and, unfortunately, Nick's flat was in the highest floor.

Unfortunately.

They had to go all the way upstairs on their own, which caused that they both were panting and breathing fast. When they finally reached the flat they were looking for, it was unlocked, fortunately. At least some luck was on their side. They opened the door and went inside. There wasn't any mess as they expected when Moriarty was there apparently.

"S-so," John gasped and had to put his hands on his knees to rest a little "What are we going to look for?" he asked and inhaled deeply as the single sentence took enough air from his lungs. Sherlock wasn't any better with his condition, even when he thought he was. Once, maybe. He slowly looked around, still panting and red in his face. He saw a table, lamp, sofa, armchair. Nothing unusual. And then he noticed it.

"There," said they both in unison. Sherlock was pointing with his finger to a cut off phone and John on the other side of the room, where a small kitten was hiding. It was orange with black ears and tail and really cute. It was afraid, perhaps, because they weren't Nick, but then it suddenly jumped out from behind the sofa and ran to them both, purring.

"A kitten," John smiled. He always wanted to have a kitten that would curl in your lap, purring sweetly, eventually falling asleep.

"And a cut off phone," Sherlock pointed again on the phone, but John didn't mind him, he was too distracted by the kitten.

"You said that David had two cats," John mused "So where is the other one?"

Suddenly a voice on the other side of the room spoke "Ah, boyfriends are finally here," it was Moriarty. He was holding the other cat, a mother of the kitten evidently. He was smiling and went to them closer. Sherlock and John immediately stood up, still panting. Moriarty noticed that and started to laugh "What-" he laughed "What you two have been doing?"

"Nothing of your business," Sherlock replied.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want to know what you two do together when no one is watching, really," he smiled, still holding the mother cat.

"Sherlock?" John said suddenly, "What is he talking about?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Moriarty's rude face.

"Oh no, really?" Moriarty started laughing even more. He looked at Sherlock "you didn't tell him, did you? He doesn't know!" he said "Oh God, it's so obvious, I really don't get it. How come he is missing this?"

"What exactly am I missing?" John asked, anger rising in him slowly.

"Oh, nothing," Moriarty smiled "I'll let it to your own deduction." John wanted to say something, but suddenly, his phone rang again. He closed his eyes. _This really can't be happening. No, not now._

"Ok, pick it up," Moriarty said. He grabbed his gun that he had hidden on the back of his belt and smiled sweetly "or do I have to say it again?"

John put the phone out of his pocket and looked at the display again. It was Mrs Hudson. He made a face that clearly said that he didn't want to talk to her, but with Moriarty's gun pointing at him, he really didn't have any other choice. And he was lucky that it was just a phone call what Moriarty demanded.

"Turn the sound loud, so we can hear it," Moriarty smiled. And so John picked it up and said:

"John Watson,"

"Ah, John, I wanted to talk to you," Mrs Hudson's voice said "You didn't tell me when is yours and Sherlock's wedding? I already called my friends and we're starting to prepare for it. Do you want roses or sunflowers or some other flowers?" she asked, happy that they were finally engaged.

"God, even she is more clever than you," Moriarty mumbled with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Erm, no Mrs Hudson," John said, "Actually, there's no wedd-"

"I would take red roses, you know, they symbolize love. So the roses, John?"

"No, Mrs Hudson, what am I trying to say is-" he was cut off by Mrs Hudson again.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you want to say, -"

"Yeah, I really doubt that," John murmured under his breath, so she didn't hear it.

"I've already informed your family, oh and Mycroft of course, I have to call Myroft,"

"No," Sherlock and John said together, and Moriarty just stood there, still smiling. This was really fun. But no matter what, he will kill John Watson. He needed to destroy Sherlock somehow. And this was the best chance.

"Everything's going to be ok, John, you don't have to be afraid," Mrs Hudson continued, happily "You know you don't have to," she said "So that was all, I take the roses, right? Bye." she ended and John once again, didn't tell her that there really was no wedding, and certainly not with Sherlock. But what was that painful feeling inside his heart? Was it jealousy again? Maybe he actually wanted Sherlock to marry him. And all what Moriarty said made sense only if John was the man of Sherlock's heart. But he refused to believe that. He wasn't gay. Even when his heart, soul and his very core really, really doubted that in these last days.

He looked at Sherlock. He didn't look well. And Moriarty? He was the same. Still smiling, with a gun and a cat in his both hands, waiting.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

"You," Moriarty said simply "you and your friend here, dead." he took a step back "And this is not the end. This is warning. Be carefull, Sherlock, because your time with your love is running out. And remember, I _will_ kill your boyfriend." With that, he told them to leave, with his gun, still pointing at them, and when they returned,

he was gone.


End file.
